Code division multiple access is applied in the 3rd Generation (3G) communication technology to support multimedia services, and better communication security and communication quality are provided compared with the 2nd Generation (2G) communication technology, thus 3G will be more competitive in the future few years. In order to satisfy higher communication requirements, to provide better communication services and ensure higher competitiveness of 3G technologies, 3G LTE research projects have been started by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
Currently, a complete wireless communication standard has been formed for LTE and is being promoted gradually all over the world, and LTE test networks and LTE test terminals are also under gradual construction. With the gradual popularization and development of the LTE technology, LTE terminals will inevitably become mainstream devices in the communication market in the future. Signaling establishing processes for initiating a call to a terminal and data processes have been defined clearly in existing LTE standard technologies, and terminal products can be developed and manufactured according to technical requirements in the standard. Cell reselection of terminals in an idle state is a basic function of wireless mobile terminals and a basic requirement for mobile terminal. In the meanwhile, high-speed railways at above 350 km/h, including Beijing-Shanghai High-speed Railway and Shanghai-Nanjing High-speed Railway etc. have been getting more and more involved in our daily life with the progress and development of high-speed railway technologies, which raises higher requirements on mobile communication technologies, especially mobile terminals, and mobile terminals are required to perform communication normally as well during high-speed mobile processes. The support of normal communication capability by terminals during high-speed mobile processes mainly refers to the support of a cell reselection capability and a network switching capability by terminals during high-speed mobile processes. Since the changing frequency of a cell where a terminal locates is accelerated evidently during a high-speed mobile process, higher requirements are raised on the timing and performance time of cell reselection and switching of the terminal. Since switching is controlled by a network side, there are no higher requirements on the timing and switching time of the terminal in a high-speed mobile process during the switching. However, since the cell reselection is determined and processed by the terminal, the terminal during the high-speed mobile process needs to change a cell reselection condition so that the terminal can be selected to a new cell more quickly. In the prior art, reduction of the adjustment value (Qoffset) of the reference signal receiving power of a neighboring cell and shortening of the value of a cell reselection time interval value (TreselectionRAT) are applied when a terminal in a high-speed mobile process performs cell reselection judgment to accelerate cell reselection during the high-speed mobile process.
During a high-speed or intermediate-speed mobile process, a terminal is required to be able to finish cell reselection during a relatively short period of time in the condition that the inter-cell transmission power difference is not large. However, there is no definite method for approving and testing the cell reselection capability of a terminal during actual production, and the cell reselection capability of the terminal needs to be approved and tested when the terminal is connected to a network.